A user's real world digital experience produces a torrent of user data suitable for analysis and for use by different services and applications, for example, from life journaling to personalization of a digital experience. However, in order to capture the real-world human-level behavioral context of the user, the user would usually be forced to manually enter that context. Automated ways of documenting and annotating the human-level experience in a digital manner are largely nonexistent. Oftentimes, the user provided context is insufficient and inefficient.